Death Note: A New Note
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Kira is back, with a new killing spree. It's starts a whole new board game. Raito Touta, an ordinary high school student becomes embroiled in the case as a sudden event occurs, leaving him deeper and deeper. Near and him becomes forces to work together, to solve the case. Once and for all.


**I don't own Death Note. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Raito Touta was young, his mother said he was special. Special for the way he thought, the way he talked, the way he could always solve problems at the top of his head. He was special for another way. Raito was named after his uncle, Light Yagami. The great detective who went toe to toe with Kira.

As Raito walked home from school, black bruises swelling on his face from the mass bullying he received daily from the rotten kids. His brown hair getting in the way of his eyes as he walked miserably back, knowing full well that his mother would have a panic attack as soon as he sees him.

His head was low as he walked on through the streets, it getting darker and darker as orange and purple streaks filled the sky as the golden orb began lowering itself down to sleep.

"What a pain," Raito muttered to himself as he trudged on, "Mother is going to have a heart attack for seeing me like this." Raito sighed as he got to his front door. It was an alright house to him, liveable space for his family, four bedroom house.

As Raito opened the door, a young girl with dark black hair burst through and hugged him tightly. He winced as a sharp jabbing pain went through his body, the familiar feeling sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. The girl looked up and took a step back, her head to the side as her gaze was set on one of the corners of the room.

"Are you okay Raito?" the girl asked as Raito made his way to the stair case. "You don't look so well."

"I am fine Naomi, I have to study for the exam that is coming up," Raito replied as he headed up the stair case, his feet heavy as all he felt was the same old feeling of tiredness. "Tell mother, I am home."

Naomi nodded as she chattered away to herself to the kitchen, as Raito shook his head as opened up his bedroom door. Raito closed it then threw his backpack to the side, then proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. As he collapsed on his bed, the feeling of darkness took over him, the familiar feeling of safety.

Raito reached around, face buried in the soft white pillow for the television remote. Raito grabbed it then turned it on, the 7pm bulletin was on.

"_Five more deaths, now raise the death count toll to over 5000 reported deaths, more feared_," the news woman said clearly as pictured in the background of murdered men appeared as Raito turned his head to look at the news. "_These are just the latest in a string of murders of processed criminals that was being either held in jail or suspected in the crimes. Is this Kira, back for revenge or someone else entirely? Now on other news, man saves cat from a rat in the middle of the forest…."_

Raito stood up as the name Kira was rolled around in thought, inside his head. The same criminal that killed his birth right, the same criminal that affected his father forever, the same criminal who changed the world entirely. The world in the period Kira ruled, was a tyrannic rule of fear where the world's population was cut down, a period everyone feared.

Raito turned it off, and collapsed again on to the bed. He fell asleep quickly, not wanting to know of how the mass destruction on the world could occur as on another side of the world.

_One was only just starting, with his all-out plan of mass destruction and pain._

* * *

"You all must die," a voice laughed crazy in a cold, dark, dripping basement. Rats squeaked inside as the man wrote with a ball point pen in a dirty old notebook. Hundreds of names lined the pages as the man laughed manically over and over. "This world is rotten, now I shall be creating the rules and there is no one to stop me."

A rat climbed up his body and sat on his shoulder, it nibbled on his ear as the coldness set in. "You know Hannah, this world deserves justice, good versus evil, light to darkness, blue versus red," the rat squeaked at him causing the man to shrug, "I don't know, it was in the moment, but my plan is to rule the world. And this time, no one is to stop me," The rat squeaked for the third time, causing the man to rage and throw it to the other side of the room.

"Happy, this world deserves better, only those who are good deserve to be in the new world I am creating." he laughed at the rat who shook itself and cocked its head to the side. "I will become the King of the new world."

The rat shook its head then pointed to the bible, the man looked curiously at the rat who slammed its tail against the red hard covering. "Of course, even more than king. I will become dictator of the new world."

The rat shook its head to itself and ran off, leaving the man alone in the basement. The man began laughing evilly as he went back to writing names. "No one can find me here, no one. Now where is that cat? I swear that cat went somewhere"

* * *

_At NPA headquarters_

"5000 more deaths in the last week!" a man in a black suit yelled at the trembling assistant from his office desk, his short black hair which had streaks of grey stood on edge. Other members nodded in order to agree, while others remained silent from their desks. "Are these confirmed?"

The assistant nodded as he quickly jumbled a pile of notes on the man's desk. "Yes, the reports where confirmed from the same criminal."

The man looked in a silent rage as the assistant quickly walked out of there shutting the door tightly. The man looked in fury at the pile of notes that was stacked at his desk. "I can't believe Kira is back."

"The Kira we knew isn't Aizawa," another man reminded the man who sat at his desk, his hair combed back. "We made sure of it."

"For all we know, it could be an organized gang," another man said seriously, black bangs went over his eyes as he fiddled with his tie. "Aizawa, Kira…."

"Everyone, call your family. It will be an all-nighter on this one," Aizawa ordered them as they all nodded in his direction, and went off to their desks, causing Aizawa to sigh. "If Kira is back…." He shook away the thought, and went back to his work. Suddenly the phone rang, Aizawa quickly picked it up, "Hello, NPA Director Aizawa speaking."

"Are you alone?" an electronic voice asked him, Aizawa immediately recognised the tone and frequency.

"Only the members from the previous investigation is here," Aizawa spoke clearly, as to warn the rest of the members in the room. "What is it L?"

"Kira is back."

* * *

_Shinigami Realm_

As the Shinigami sat bored in the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk walked past them to looking through to the human world. One of the Shinigami looked over to the skulled Shinigami, and laughed.

"What are you doing Ryuk?" one of the Shinigami laughed at him. "Did you drop that notebook of yours again?"

"No, another fool dropped his," Ryuk said back, peaking the other Shinigami's curiosity, "My guess is that he is still trying to find his notebook." Ryuk laughed as he watched the humans go about their daily business. "Let's see whether this man can equal Light."

_The chess game is about to begin…_

**End of Chapter**


End file.
